


Fun Lovin' Criminal

by Zen



Category: Leverage
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, OT3, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is in love, times two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Lovin' Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> This was first shown at the VividCon 2014 Premieres show.
> 
> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: Leverage  
> Song: The Fun Lovin' Criminal  
> Artist: Fun Lovin' Crminals  
> Summary: Eliot is in love, times two.  
> Notes: Much thanks to fan_eunice for the beta help and cheerleading.  
> Size: 42.7 MB  
> Download: [right click and save](http://zeneyepiratevids.com/criminalsweb.avi)


End file.
